1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display, especially relating to a display having touch and proximity sensing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Due to their slim shapes, low power dissipation and low radiation, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are widely applied in mobile electronic devices such as notebooks, monitors, and PDAs (personal digital assistants). Liquid crystal displays having a touch input function are also widely applied on more and more electronic devices as input interfaces. Touch displays include resistive touch displays and capacitive touch displays. Compared with the resistive touch displays, capacitive touch displays are more convenient to operate because capacitive touch displays have functions of multiple points touch input.
However, when operating a resistive or a capacitive touch display, a user must directly contact the screen of the touch display through fingers. This causes a lot of bacteria to easily gather on the surface of the touch display, and the bacteria will be transferred between many users. For example, treadmills having touch displays are widely seen in gyms, and people in the same gym may spread bacteria to each other. On the contrary, through performing proximity inputs, users can perform input commands without physically contacting the touch devices, and the input commands can also generated according to horizontal and vertical distances between a user and a proximity sensing device. However, compared with direct physical touch input, the accuracy of sensing the proximity input is relative low.